User talk:AmoraEnchantress
Hey! Just a couple of quick notes about the new moderator tools you have: *You now have access to “Reported Content”. If you’re viewing the Discussions via computer it’s on the right-hand side below “Guidelines”. If you’re using the mobile app, you can find it in that little “Filter Posts” dropdown menu at the top of the app. Just scroll all the way down to the bottom and it’s under “Moderator Tools”. **You'll have two options on reported posts: approve or delete. Approve will leave the message as is, which I usually do if it's not really that contentious, was accidental, or if I addressed the issue within the post itself. Users can't delete their own comments, so sometimes you'll see users reporting themselves; I delete anything at author request because it's stupid that wiki won't allow users to do it themselves . * In order to block someone, click on their username and tab to “Contributions”. The option to “Block” will be in the list along the top. We don’t have any set guidelines on how long to block someone, but I’d recommend using short blocks, and then lengthening it as needed for repeat offenders. Since the block is for both the wiki and Discussions just use your discretion, but I’d prefer you consult with an admin before issuing anyone an infinite block. * The easiest way to get in contact with me is through my user talk page. But you can also email me at kelcatsmail@gmail.com if needed. Good luck, and thanks for helping out! -- 06:05, August 6, 2017 (UTC) RE: Discussions Moderation You were completely in the right. In fact, I probably would have deleted (or at least locked) his “““apology””” thread after his rudeness toward you at the end, so he’s on a thin line as far as I am concerned & if you need him blocked don’t hesitate to let me know. I apologize for not being involved myself, but the bot which notifies me of new Dragon Age /d posts & replies has been down for the past week or so, so I’ve been comparatively unaware. It’s back up now so hopefully I’ll be of more help! I wondered why my deletion did not work… I went to delete those nasty replies but for some reason it didn’t work, when I reloaded it you had deleted it seconds before I did XD Our moderation Do you think that https://dragonage.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000596 was handled well / kept properly civil? Also, I saw you liked https://dragonage.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000564/r/3100000000000006886 so I assume you thought that warning OK enough, but two users seem unsatisfied with it. Do you think I should have done more to keep the conversation level / been more serious with my warning? In general, do you think we should be more strict with keeping conversations civil, or do they satisfy? Should we talk to the users about it? Ha, more like me being in trouble this time :P No trouble with the deletion, I just thought we had both acted to delete a post at the same time & so I thought it was amusing. But regarding that thread, it was my understanding that we had not actually devolved into direct insults at all, just that the topic itself was very…intense. Can you point out specifically where insults occurred? I’m open to being more strict, I had previously tried to mask my warnings with humor so that I would not seem so harsh, but people seem to have taken it to mean I am becoming soft & not enforcing the rules properly. From now on I’ll ditch humorous warnings, & only be deadly serious with them. The actual /d/g (the guidelines) were established by the Bureaucrats of the Wiki however, so I think we would either have to talk with the Administration on the Wiki or else have some sort of consensus discussion with users in Discussions before making any updates to /d/g ourselves. If you want to go that path, I can make ask the Admins (or make the consensus thread) depending on how you want to proceed. I think making a thread to gauge the opinions of the people in the community would probably be the best way forward.